


A Quick Chase

by kazesuke



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Grimmjow is used to hunting Kazeshini but this time is just a little more dangerous. Something Grimmjow doesn't give a shit about.





	A Quick Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the zanpakutou arc; assumes Grimmjow ended up joining Soul Society.
> 
> Written for the bites/bruises square on my Season of Kink bingo card.
> 
> I actually started this I think back when the zanpakutou arc was airing?? But only wrote like 100 words XD Anyway, I thought it would be perfect for this square so I finished it up~

It was chaotic and he liked that. Fire and burning and cackling laughter from a certain crazed zanpakutou he knew all too well.

The former Espada smirked and tracked the faint traces of the zanpakutou’s reiatsu – the line of destruction and badly injured shinigami pretty much gave it away anyway.

In Grimmjow’s resurrecion form, he kept close to the ground, hunting, smelling, playing. Kazeshini was easy to follow, always was – they both knew the chase could already have been over.

Today, Grimmjow felt like playing with his prey. Hisagi told him it would be different, that as Kazeshini had rebelled with the rest of the zanpakutou he was even more dangerous. Grimmjow had only snorted - either way the zanpakutou was a fucking psychopath. 

A scythe whistled past his head and he knew the hunt was over, that Kazeshini had lost his patience. “About time, kitty cat~” the zanpakutou spirit taunted with a leering grin, the other scythe cocked over his shoulder. His stance looked relaxed but Grimmjow knew better.

Grimmjow let loose a low growl and pinned the wind zanpakutou roughly up against the wall. “Shut the fuck up, _Kaze_.” His remaining scythe clattered to the floor and suddenly all bets were off.

Their mouths clashed together in something that sort of resembled a kiss as they fought for dominance. Grimmjow bit down hard, warm blood spilling into his mouth and he sucked hungrily as Kazeshinin’s hips jerked against him. 

But Kazeshini had far from given up the fight. His nails bit into Grimmjow’s hierro, scraping down his back and sounding more like two blades clashing together than anything like nails on flesh. 

“Fuck-” Grimmjow breathed, back arching and breaking the kiss with a groan, only for Kazeshini to take advantage and sink his teeth into the arrancar’s neck. He shuddered, moaning in satisfaction that he hadn’t meant to let Kazeshini know about. 

Grimmjow’s heart hammered, blood pumping on adrenaline and lust and want and need. He grabbed the zanpakutou’s hips, sure he’d leave bruises - if they’d ever show up on ink black skin - and slammed him into the wall. 

Grimmjow rocked against Kazeshini, pinned him to the wall and took his mouth once more in a harsh kiss. It was sloppy, teeth clashing but neither of them was any less satisfied by it as their hips continued to rut. 

They both dragged too long nails against each other, grips tightening as they attempted to leave bruises in anyway possible. 

But that was futile, Grimmjow’s hierro was too strong and Kazeshini’s skin pitch black, the only thing that could be left behind were smears of blood and the ache of a good fucking - when they had the patience to get to it.

He was drawing closer, both of them were. Grimmjow could tell in the way Kazeshini’s hips jerked erratically, the way pleasure skittered through him. He buried into Kazeshini’s neck, biting hard and feeling the spirit’s cock pulse as he came. It was enough to push him over the edge, and they rutted through their orgasms, each using the other. 

Calm almost seemed to settle in the after glow and a moment of quiet settled. 

“Ya gonna join us? Know ya hate shinigami.” Kazeshini grinned at him, though there was something almost hesitant or nervous at his words. 

Not that Grimmjow picked up on that. “Nah, I get to fight as much as I want and I don’t get bossed around so much.” He shrugged. “It’s a pretty good deal.” 

“Pussy.” 

Grimmjow snorted. “I never said I was helping them. Pantera’s not gone crazy, I’ll let the shinigami clear up their own mess. Ya know where to find me though, if ya want anything.” He ducked forward and bit down on the other’s neck before he disappeared into the fire and destruction. 

Kazeshini hefted one of his scythes back onto his shoulder. After his little break, he needed to cause more mayhem.


End file.
